love me not
by Oblivion fantasy
Summary: Xion have finally gotten back on her feet thanks to Riku. But things are threatening to pull her back down. Will she be able to overcome the odds and be with the one she love? T to be safe.
1. XIV Land

A/N: this is my first story so don't kill me if there is a lot of spelling mistake.

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts n if u believes me go see a doctor seriously!

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o**v**e m**e N**o**t**

"RING…!" The school bell signals that there is 5 mins left before class starts. By the way, my name's Xion. I am 15 this year and currently studying in Kingdom High.

I made my way to my math class and sat on the sit furthest from the teacher. I dump my black massager bag beside me and started doing some last minute homework. Curse the person who invented school and homework!

"Morning Xion!" my cheery red hair friend, Kairi, greeted me.

"Hey." I answered tiredly.

"So how's things with na-"she was cut off by a certain burnet that came running in screaming "MR SAIX IS HERE! MR SAIX IS HERE!"

Everyone ran back to their seats as a blue haired man walked in.

After we greeted him, he holds up a stack of paper. "I have finished marking your quiz and all of you pass." Sighs of relieve were heard throughout the class. Wow lucky me! I didn't study at all!

"But," he continued in his monotone voice. "There is one failure in class."Mr Saix turned his amber eyes to face the burnet who was screaming his name. Sora fidgets in his seat trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Before I give out the papers, we have a new student." An albino hair boy entered the class.

He turned around and our eyes mat. All of a sudden, it feels as though we are the only ones in class. The only thing I heard was my heartbeat. "Xion." His melodious voice rang. "Xion!" it came again. How cool and calm it sounds. "XION!" I jumped out of my seat. "Who? What? Where? How?" The whole class burst off laughing. I blush in embarrassment. There is only one word written on Mr Saix face: detention.

Well I was lucky not to get detention and score 4/5 for my quiz. Well the rest of my day until lunch was like this:

Late for science got lecture by "Dr" Vexen. Score 30/60 for my science test (thank god). Have art class with monster Larxene and have Namine sitting next to me. (A/N: I'll tell you what happen between them next time) After that, LUNCH! FINALLY! I was walking out of class with Olette who was in between me and Namine since I don't want to see her face. Olette was talking to Namine and I felt a little left out so I thought I'll go to the cafeteria first without them. Note to self: watch where you're going. Because the next thing I know, I coiled with someone. "Sorry!" I look up to see the new kid from math class. Both of us immediately bent down and start to pick up the things. _All done! _I thought to myself. _All that's left is the brown leather notebook._When I reach out to grab it, so did the newbie. His hand touched mine and it felt soft and warm. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I withdraw my hand and return the things back to him. I apologize one last but relies I don't know his name. Note to self: pay attention in class.

"Riku." He replies in a cool calming voice.

"What?"

"My name's Riku."

"Oh! I'm Xion." I stretch out my hand.

"I know." He took my hand. OMG! His a mind reader! "I heard Mr Saix call you." Oh.

"Well, err, I better get going. Err, see you around." I gave a nervous laugh and broke into a run. _Why do I act like a dork when I'm around him…?_

I sat down at my usual table alone. _Looks like I'm early._ I thought to myself. Soon, everyone arrived. I was surprise to see Riku at our table. "Who's this and what is he doing at our table?" Roxas ask his cousin. You stole the words right out of my mouth. "This is Riku!" Sora said in his annoyingly cheery voice. "I thought I'll show him around my emo cousin."

It's true. Ever since the incident, he became an emo.

Everyone was in their own conversation expect me, Roxas (who was poking at his food) and Riku. I tried starting a conversation with Roxas but all he said was yes, no and maybe. He's not even listening to me! How I know? Watch this:

"Hey Roxas. You know what happen to me yesterday?"

"No."

"A car rolled over my foot and now it's broken!"

"That's great."

Fuck you.

When Sora heard it, he spat the coke that was in his mouth at Namine's sketchbook. Ven of cause was angry and started chasing Sora around. Guess I have to talk to Riku.

"So, err, what are you doing at our school?"

"I got expel from my old one." Finally! Someone who reply in a sentence!

"What happen?"

He shrub his shoulders. "I don't know, I almost killed someone."

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

As though on cue, Sora was drinking coke and spat it out again. But this time, Namine remove her sketchbook from the table.

"**WHAT!"** We yelled in unison (minus Roxas who said "That's great").

Everyone in the cafeteria look at us. Man, that was embarrassing but hey, it's better to be embarrass as a group than alone right?

"I had enough of your crappie emo attitude!" Kairi shirked, grapping Namine's sketchbook to hit emo Roxas but was stop by Sora and Namine.

"Why did you almost killed someone?" I ask trying to get back to our conversation.

"I saw someone bullying someone else so me and the bully started a fight. The bully was injured pretty badly. I got expel blah blah blah end of story." Before I could ask anything else, the bell rang. Everyone went back to their classes.

"Things will work out." I told Roxas, giving him a pat on the back and an encouraging smile. He smiled back. A smile that was sad and weak.

School finally ends! Thank god! I skipped towards my locker as my organization XIII charm on my massager bag jingle. Dump my things in and skip towards the exit. But I was wrong! I coiled with someone again! And guess what? It's Riku again.

He was writing something in his brown leather book. He caught his sliver pen but not his notebook. "I got it." I said as I bent down to pick up the notebook. Riku must be looking down at me because when I came up, his lip touch mine. His cheeks have a light shade of pink which I admitted was cute.

After a few seconds of awkwardness, I push him away and streamer "I-I b-better go." I made a run for it while covering my mouth. _Did we just kiss…?_

RPOV

That was weird. I pick up my notebook which she drop when we, err, "kiss". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny fall out of Xion's bag. "Wait! Xion!" I yell but the raven head continue to run. I quickly pick it up and ran after her. When I arrive at the exit, I saw her enter an expensive black car (was she rich?) which immediately sped away.

I look at what was in my hand, a Thalassa shell, a unique shell found only on the Destiny Islands. "Now what do I do with you?" I ask myself. A question that sounds more like a statement.

**Next chapter:**

"Where's my shell?"

"Riku, Xion will be in one team."

"Who and why is this boy in our house?"


	2. Don't look now

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Only an idiot won't know I do not own KH but I own my OC!

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>o**v**e m**e N**o**t**

"I'm home!" I yelled. (A/N: XPOV)

"Hey Xion," my brother's friend, Stella, said. "how's school?"

"Boring as ever! Where's Noctis?"

"Probably in the kitchen," Ignis, my driver, said approaching the house.

"Or he could be in his room watching some p-" Prompto was cut off by a whack on his head.

"Shut it Prompto!" Gladiolus hissed.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Stella to get the real answer. "Kitchen." I dragged my lazy and tired body to the kitchen to greet him. "Hi Noct." I said bluntly taking a wif of what his cooking."Hey Xion." He gave me a quick glance before going back to his cooking.

"When can I start eating?" I ask feeling my stomach growl.

"After you change." I should have known!

"By the way, is my fan fix yet?" Summer's coming and I do not want to sleep in a hot stuffy room.

"Well…" please say yes please say yes! "They say they are coming tomorrow." Damn.

**Xion's Bedroom**

I close the door to my room and lock it. Damn my stupid brother! Can't you install an air-con for me!

I sigh as I open my wardrobe. _Hmm… something sleeveless but not black._

I took out a baby blue tank top with the words: I WANT I CRY I GET and a pair of black short shorts. After picking what to wear, I headed for the shower.

**Dinner table**

I look at them, my eyes filled with anger. How can they do this? This is all mine! All those food! MINE! MINE! MINE! How can Noctis let his friends stay over for dinner?

"Wow Xion! I'm impress!" Prompto commented. "You can eat so much and still don't grow fat! I'm sure Stella will." He let out a laugh while Stella gave him a nice hard hit on the back.

"Xion excises. That's why she doesn't grow fat." Noctis said rolling his eyes.

"No wonder she's flat chest." The blond mutter between laughs. This just gave him two more hard hits on the back.

**Xion's Bedroom**

Damn. Homework. I opened my bag to look for my homework and my lucky shell. Let's see: 2 math 1 art and wait a sec… WHERE'S MY SHELL! I started freaking out. I dump everything out of my bag and onto the bed but was fruitless. Tears welled up in my eyes. _Don't worry Xion, you'll find it! _I thought. "But what if I don't?" I asked myself as a tear fell from my eye.

After getting a grip of myself, I started my homework. After that, I went to bed.

_I was on the beach with the wind in my face. I was wearing a sleeveless hoodie with a XIV on it and a pair of short shorts. It was so refreshing listening to the calm wave moving up and down the shore. _

"_Xion!"_

_I turned around to see Riku running towards me._

"_Riku, what's wrong?" I asked. He suddenly grip my hand and hold it tightly. I blush at our contact._

"_Xion, don't leave me."_

"_W-what" I could feel my heart pounding against my chest._

"_Xion, I BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

I slam my hand onto my alarm clock. "FUCK YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I threw onto the ground with all my might. I was covered in sweat so I headed for the showers.

I hate showering in the morning. I mean, come on! Once you go to school, you'll get all sweaty and stinky. And by showering after school only, your saving water.

I ran down the stairs with my headphone. "Morning Noct-" that's when I realize no one's home. There was just pancake and a card on the table.

Dear Xion,

I need to head over to school early so you'll have to head over to school yourself. By the way, Ignis will be away for a while so you'll have to come home on your own.

Love,

Noctis

P.S. don't eat the pancake cause Prompto made.

I immediately spit out the pancake I ate. No wonder it taste so odd. Yuck! Prompto is the worst cook ever! I wore my navy blue headphone with two keyblade crossing each other and a skull in the middle of which one eye is a heart while the other is a star and dash out of the door.

I ran about the hallway looking for my shell but was fruitless. Suddenly, I felt a hand touched me. I turned around and saw Riku.

"You looking for something?"

I blush remembering that incident. How could he act so calm after what has happen?

"Y-yes…no…I-I mean…" I ran away. I don't think I can face him now.

**Hall**

Assembly is such a drag. I put on my headphone while I find a seat in the hall. I took out my anti-Kpop mp3 to played can't keep my hands off you by simple plan. For your information, Run Devil Run by Ke$ha is not Kpop. Just cause it sound and named like SNSD's does not make it Kpop.

Mr Saix came on stage and the hall was completely silent.

"Good morning students now let us put our hands together for our principle, lord Xenmas."

A tanned, sliver haired man came on stage and took the mike.

"Good morning my students," he said monotonely. "I am pleased to welcome new students from Traverse Tow-"

"Xion. Xion. Pssst. wake up." I groaned and went back to sleep until I felt someone elbowed me. My eyes popped open as I glared at the direction where the attack came from. Kairi, I should have known! She was pointing at my lap wait a minute, when was she sitting beside me? I look at my lap and saw a pink envelope. It has Kairi written all over it since that girl is crazy about pink!

It's a sleepover party. "Come on! It'll be fun!" the red head reasoned. "Namine's going isn't she?" I ask in a monotone voice. "Of course! She's my cousin! She live with me remember?" "Then forget it!" I threw the invitation at her.

Kairi's face was red with anger and smoke could be seen coming out of her ears as she glare at me. Kairi gripped me by the collar and yelled at me. "XION CAELUM! YOUR COMING TO MY SLEEPOVER WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" note to self: don't mess with Kairi. I'm surprise none of the teacher saw this.

"O-ok ok," I stammered.

**Lunch**

I figured I'll run into Riku if I head for the cafeteria so I went into the library.

RPOV

Damn it! Xion's not here! So much for passing her her shell! Where could she be? I look around to see who look like they knew Xion the best. Ah! Emo boy!

"Hey you. Err, Moxas"

"Roxas." He replied tiredly.

"Ok, Roxas. Where could Xion be?"

Roxas shrug and continued. "I don't know she could be at the garden or library. Why?"

"Nothing. I noticed she acts coldly around Namine. You know why?"

With a nervous laugh he said. "Cause of that incident."

"What incident?" Just as he was about to start, a red headed man who seems to be in his early 20 appeared and dragged him away in a headlock. "Hey! My good old buddy! How's it been?" the red headed man said. Roxas was struggling to get out of his grip while his face started to turn purple. "A-AXEL! I-I CAN'T BR-BRETHE" The red head, who I assume is Axel, just laugh in respond.

I stared at them, eyes wide with shock. "you'll get use to it!" I turned around to see Sora nodding his head. This is a weird school!

**Gym**

XPOV

I entered the gym and to my dismay, Riku was there. Sigh. Since it was physical education or as I like to call it PE, I have a chance of ditching it.

Just as I was about to leave the gym, the stupid idiotic couch had to call me.

"Xion! Where are you going? What happen? Didn't see you at the table."

Riku obviously heard it and turned around and wave at me.

"Thanks a lot Axel!" I hissed sarcastically. He turned around and had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Aw! Looks like wittle Xiony has a lover! Aw! How sweet!" Axel started laughing. I could feel my face heat up, either from anger or blushing no wait, anger sounds better ya anger, and I kicked him at the shin. Don't judge me! I may be small but I can kick! The red head grapped his leg in pain. Ah! I feel much better!

I spun on my feet and came face to face with Riku. My heart was beating so hard and my cheek was growing hotter by the second. "You're close to him aren't you?" he asked.

"Y-es! We-we're c-childhood fr-friend." I bit my bottom lip, hoping he did not notice how nervous I was.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

Just as I was about to reply, a stupid red head cut in.

"Y-yes! S-she i-is f-fine! N-never b-better!" I turned around and glared at Axel. Rising my clenched fist threatening to punch him as I said in the sweetest tone, "Are you hungry Axel?"

He raised his hands in self-defense while taking slow steps back. The school bell rang signaling for class to start.

Axel blew his whistle telling us to gather around him. "Ok people!" he yelled. "Today we're going to do running!" almost everyone in the gym groaned. ALMOST. I for one love to run! And by the looks of things, so does Riku.

"But couch, you said we're doing floor ball today!" a burnet boy said.

"Well, you either run or I'LL BURN UP YOUR LOCKER! NOW MOVE IT! GO, GO, GO!"

Everyone immediately started running and I could hear Axel yelling behind us. "Don't bother coming back unless you completed 10 rounds!" I remember the pyromaniac once set the toilet on fire! And to my, and many's, amazement, he started the fire by burning the toilet bowl! I thought he did it by set the toilet paper on fire!

I felt a hand grip me while I am deep in thought. And of course, it's Riku. I immediately quicken my pace and dashed through my final leap. Even though I am daydreaming, I still count how many rounds I ran.

RPOV

WHAO! Never thought a girl could run that fast! Almost no one in my previous school beat me in running. Sigh. So much for passing her back her shell. I guess that's why she's flat chest.

XPOV

"Hey, pant, Axel I'm d-AH CHOO!"

"Hey, careful where you spread the germs!" Axel fanned his clip-board in the air, as if fanning the germs back to me.

"Hahaha, very funny! I'm not sick! Someone must be talking bad about me behind my back!" I said, turning my head to see who could have talked bad about me.

"Well, since we still have so much time, I suggest you help me with something."

"What?" I have a bad feeling about this. Really bad.

"Why not help me wash my gym socks?" I knew it! Axel's gym socks are the worse! Just then, Riku was walking towards us. I quickly point to Riku and yelled, "He'll do it!"

"Do what?" the albino haired boy asked.

Axel took him by the arm and said, "Come with me." Riku was completely oblivious of what was going on but what do I care? As long as my hands don't get stuck with the smell of Axel's gym socks, I don't give a single damn.

* * *

><p>While no one was looking, I left the gym and headed for the cafeteria. I moved around like a spy so the hall monitors won't spot me.<p>

Just as I was about to step foot into the cafeteria, I spotted Namine there. _What the hell was she doing here? _I thought to myself. I turned to leave but ended up colliding with someone. That person must be carry lots of things because you can here boxes dropping on the ground.

"Ow!" I wined. I open my eyes to see the trouble I cause and also familiar spiky blonde hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Roxas!" I immediately bended down to pick up some colour pencils.

"Don't worry! I'm ok." He smiled. Haven't seen that in a long time. I have always found it charming but I have no interest in him. Even if I do, I don't stand a chance. His heart belongs to Namine even though she doesn't know it.

But his smile quickly faded into a frown. He opened up all the boxes before heaving a sigh of relief. Feeling the curiosity build up in me, I went over to take a look. Inside the boxes were ceramic. I heard him muttered to himself. "Thank God their not broken or Larxene's goner kill me." Oh. That explains so much.

After we finish packing everything, Roxas suddenly ask me something I didn't think he would ask.

"Xion, did you turn around because of Namine?"

I tried my best to sound as calm as possible. "ya why?"

"Well," the blonde continued. "I just thought you should patch up with her. I mean, both of you were such close friends. Why let such a small incident break you two apart?"

I could feel my rage boiling up.

"What I'm trying to say is…" I'm going to snap soon. "it's not completely her fault." Snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" I was filled with anger.

"Xion, please…" Roxas tried to calm me down.

"DON'T PLEASE ME! SHE WAS THE BLACK SHEEP WHO DESTROIED MY HAPPINESS!"

"Xion, you don't have to get so worked up about this."

"TALK ABOUT ME WHAT ABOUT YOU! EVER SINCE THAT YOU BECAME THIS EMO KID! I mean where's the Roxas I use to know?" I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas muttered, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh forget it!" I turned around and sped off. Tears leaking from my eyes.

RPOV

I watch as Xion sped off. Sigh. I shouldn't have said those hurtful words to her. As I bend down to pick up the boxes, I heard a gentle voice asked, "it's my fault isn't it…" I look up and saw Namine, her eyes filled with tears. I wanted to say something but I don't think I have the right to speak any further. Both of us stood there in an awkward silence as soft sobs echoed through the hallway.

* * *

><p><span>XPOV<span>

Somehow or rather, I ended up in the garden. I sat down on the chair at the garden and buried my face on the table to cry my heart out.

"Why are you upset?"

I look up to see a blue haired girl. Her hair reached to her waist and her bangs were swept to one side. She wore a plain white hair band and had ominous looking blue eyes. (A/N: the ones Kairi have when she lost her heart)

"What do you want?" I asked, wiping away my tears with the back of my hands.

"I saw that you were upset so I thought I came to cheer you up!" she smiled at me. I can tell that she's one of those transfer students. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She blushes in embarrassment upon hearing this. "About that…" she bit her bottom lip thinking of how to answer me. "I kind of lost my way so I ended up walking around mindlessly."

I burst off laughing at how stupid she was. To my surprise, she joined in. I always thought people from Traverse Town were stuck up losers but guess I was wrong! We had a good time talking and laughing. Once the bell went off, we said our goodbyes.

As I was walking towards the music, I relies that I forgot to ask her for her name! Damn!

I sigh and entered the music room to be greeted by Riku. Double sigh.

I sat down on the floor waiting for the teacher when I got a shock from a crimson head.

"Hey Xion!"

"GAAH!" I fell to the floor on my side. "Fuck ya Kai!" I glare at her. I totally forgot that everyone in my little circle of friends were in the same music class as me. Damn.

I look over Kairi's shoulder as her "boyfriend" walk over. "What cha looking at? Your boyfriend?" Kairi tease as she playfully winked at me. "Boyfriend? Who? Where?" Sora asked, looking around the class. I facepalm myself. It's a stupid freaking joke! I'm single! If I ever start dating, I would tell them!

"No. I'm looking for Roxas."

"Roxas's your boyfriend!" Sora ask, eyes wide with shock.

"No!" I flicked him at the forehead. "I'm looking for him to apologize. We had a fight."

His lips curled to form an o. "But how did you two fight? He has art and you have physical ed." The burnet asked again.

"PE = Axel = ditching. Simple math"

"You mean algebra since there's no number." Kairi corrected.

"Whatev!" No wonder they can stand each other. They're both annoying. To me.

"Then how did Roxas get out of art? If you remember," he shudders before continuing in a whisper. "Larxene."

Just then, the teacher came into the class. "Ok class I'm Demyx if you don't know. Same concept as Axel, don't call me 'Mr' or 'Sir'. It makes me sound old." A raven head girl started waving her hand in the air franticly.

"Yes, Yuffie."

"Can I call you teacher?"

"Yes."

"What about cher?"

"that's fine too."

While Yuffie shot Demyx with a string of question, I caught sight of Namine. "Why not ask Namine." Kairi asked. "why should I?" I shot back, glaring at her. She brush it off and continued. "She has a free period at the time you two fought."

Just as I wanted to fight back, Roxas step into class. Phew. Now I don't have to ask Namine.

Roxas was telling Demyx why he was late while Yuffie continued to shot him with questions. Another thing to add to my 'why I should not be a teacher' list. I won't be able to stand two people yelling in my face.

Once Demyx got both of them to shut up, he told us we have a project. Which, of course, sent groans throughout the class. Yuffie's hand immediately shot up again. But this time, Demyx ignored it.

Man. Why must Demyx pair us up randomly. I was happy at first because of this: "Roxas, Namine will be one team." And now, I'm upset because of this: "Riku, Xion will be one team." Fuck you Demyx.

"Where did you go during physical ed?" Riku asked, interrupting my so called flashback.

"I-I-I" I can't tell him I went to the cafeteria, he might tell the teachers. So I said the first thing that popped in my head. "I had a stomach ache." I'm lucky he bought it.

"Each of the team will send one representative to pick the country for your team's project." Demyx announced.

Being the jinx I am, I got Korea.

Wow! Telling a Kpop-ces to do Kpop would be hard. Kairi told me to put a picture of Key topless on one of the slides.

Hell no! I don't want people to call me a pervert for the rest of the year!

It was hard to focus on the project with a bunch of girls glaring at me. Wow. It's only his second day and he got so much fan girls.

* * *

><p>After class (or school), I ran every where to look for Roxas.<p>

I spotted him walking out of school. I called out to him as I tried to catch up to him.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

The blonde stopped and turned around. I stood in front of him panting. "Roxas, pant, I'm sorry I, pant, yelled at you. Pant," Roxas chuckled and reply. "Xion, I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who brought it up. So, I'm sorry." I smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Xion." I turn to see Riku. "Can I stay at your house for a while? My brother won't be home till much later and I don't have the key to my new house yet." He said. I wanted to say no but that just made me guity so I said something I really regretted. "Yes."

"Come on, let's go."

"Hold on a sec, don't you have a car?"

"No. Well, not now."

**Xion's house**

"I'm hom-" I was greeted/cut off by a cake landing on my head, followed by two cake-covered guys running out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Xion," my brother, one of the cake-covered guy, said. "Your home early." The raven head laugh nervously.

I look up at the wall clock and said, "It's already 1." His eyes were wide with shock as he started scolding his cake-covered companion.

"Sorry I didn't make lunch. Someone forgot tell me what time it was." He glare at his companion whom I think is Prompto. "Oh well. Guess I'll be having cake for lunch." I said, tasting the cake on my head.

Noctis laugh until he saw Riku. "Who and what is this boy doing in my house?" Noctis's use to be friendly voice became stern and angry. He glare at Riku as his sapphire eyes started turning crimson.

"His here for a project." I added quickly. "I'll be cleaning here so don't come down ok?" Noctis said in his stern voice. Noctis is always like that. Acting cool when I have company or when Stella is around. "And don't forget to clean off the cake or the ants will come and eat off your brain." Prompto said while laughing. But stop when Noctis hit his head with a mop.

Although I know what he says is fake, I still cover my head with my arms to protect it from the ants.

**Xion's room**

"Ok, I'll go take a shower and you stay here." I told Riku. He merely nodded in reply. Just to be safe, I lock the door.

I came out all refresh and ready to start research. "Now lets sta-" "What's the incident?" riku cut me off.

"W-what?"

"During lunch, I asked around why do you act coldly to Namine. And they all replied 'the incident'." My heart sank. I knew I would have to tell him someday but I didn't know he'll want to know it now.

"No." I said firmly.

"Why not? All your friends know so why can't I know? Because I'm not your friend?"

"No! you are my friend!" I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Then tell me." I sigh in defeat. "If you want to know, you should lock the door so Noctis won't know."

With the "click" of the door, I began my story.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 1 was a bit of a rush so it kind of suck. So to say sorry, I give you a long chapter.

The next chapter is most likely to be short (yeah!). The burning of the toilet bowl was real. It happen in my school once. Another thing is that I'll be updating slower cuz a lot of things is happening in November. I have my graduation, my b'day, my friend's b'day, my exams result, my selection of high school and I'll be overseas for a week or so.

Lastly I would like to thank my readers: Princess Nexda The Wise, Nikolas Sur, g-peachy-chan.


	3. the incident

A/N: Must complete chapter! Somehow my attention spend on this shorten. Sigh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of kingdom hearts but this fic. If you believe me, congrats! You have brain cells.

* * *

><p>XPOV<p>

_I loved you with all my heart and yet you made use of it._

2 years ago

"Come on Xion! You can do it!" Namine encouraged.

"I-I can't do it!" I hugged the black envelope tighter.

"Come on! Me and Ven look exactly alike! If you can face me, you can face him!" Roxas said.

"But unlike you, I have feelings for him!" I glared at him while he laughs nervously.

"Roxas, you must work on your love advice. Now let the expert do it." Axel said.

"Ok." Roxas hung his head down as though in shame.

"Forget it. I'll do it myself." I walked away from the trio to Ventus.

"V-V-Ven," I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Oh! Hey Xion." He said cheerfully while flashing me one of his gorgeous smile. I flushed.

"Is that for me?" he asked, reaching out for the black envelope I was hugging. I took a step back unknowingly. "Oh, sorry." He apologizes. "N-no! I-it is f-for you." I stammered as I pass it to him with trembling hands.

"Come on. Say it." I could hear Axel mutter. Great! Now there's three more people watching this. I took in a deep breath and said, "I like you! Please be my boyfriend!" I close my eyes, waiting for the answer. My heart wished he would say 'yes' but my mind wished 'no'.

"Sure. Why not?" I was utterly surprise. He said yes! He didn't reject me! I was so happy, I hugged him.

* * *

><p><span>1 year after that<span> (my POV)

Xion was wolfing down her food while Roxas stare at her.

"What? Is there something in my face?" the raven head asked.

"No it's just…" Roxas close his eyes, wondering how he should say it. "What?" Xion felt a little impatient. "Mmm… do you like Ven?" _what type of question is that?_ Xion thought. "Of course! Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want to tell me." Xion hates it when he beats around the bush.

"Break up with him." He said sternly.

"What?" she was completely confuse. Why would her best friend want her to break up with the guy of her dreams?

"He doesn't like you!" he said.

"He doesn't like me, he loves me!" Xion raise her voice.

"HIS USING YOU!" Xion was completely shock. She has never seen him this angry before nor have he ever yelled at her.

"What happen? Why are you two standing?" Sora asks as everyone else arrived at the table.

"I-it's nothing." Xion stared down at her food. "I'm not hungry." With that, she left.

"Really nothing?" Sora asked. The blonde shook his head and sat down. Roxas, without Ven knowing, glare at his look alike before eating.

* * *

><p>Xion went to the school garden. To her, the garden is her sanctuary, the place where she hides from reality. She sat at the chair in the garden.<p>

Why would Ven use her? Why Roxas did say that? Questions ran through her mind. She was confused. Part of her believes Roxas but part of her don't. which part of her should she trust?

"I knew I'll find you here." Xion turn around to see Roxas.

"Why did you say he's using me?" she had so many questions yet she could only cough out one.

"I donno. I guess it was a hunch." Roxas didn't want to tell her the truth. The truth is that Ven have never like her and describe her as a useful tool. "But forget about that. Here, Happy birthday." He said with a warm welcoming smile.

"You remembered."

The raven head opened the present and to her surprise, it was a navy blue headphone. Xion's eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"But how did you know?" she asked, happiness in her voice.

"Whenever we pass by the music shop, you would stop and stare at it or take a few quick glances at it."

"You really know me don't you?" Xion laugh nervously.

"No. Your body language." He corrected which sent them laughing.

While they were laughing, Roxas heard Xion wonder aloud, "I wonder what Ven bought me." _Guess my warning to you is just wind beside your ear. _Roxas thought to himself. Seeing Xion's happy face, how could he feel angry? To him, Xion is like his sister. He doesn't want anything bad happening to her.

* * *

><p>"Ring…!" the final bell rang.<p>

Xion walk around the hallway looking for Ven. "Kai! Have you seen Ven?" the raven head ask, looking around franticly.

"Ven?" the cheery red head tap her index finger on her chin before snapping her fingers. "I think he's heading for the gym-hey!" Xion ran off before Kairi finish.

Xion couldn't wait to see what Ven bought for her.

Xion entered the gym, but instead of seeing Ven alone, he was with someone. As she got closer, she relies they were kissing. She gasps as the books in her hand fell to the ground. Ven turn around and gasp in shock. "X-Xion what are you doing here?" the blonde ask.

"What am I doing here? What about you? What are you doing here with Namine?"

"Xion, I've decided." Ventus look away to avoid eye contact with Xion.

"W-what?" Xion's was dry with fear. She was afraid of the answer.

"Let's break up." Tears welled up in her eyes. "B-but why?" her tears were like beads falling from a broken bead chain. "Because I've never like you! Our history together was just a lie!" With that said, Xion ran off. Namine ran after her.

Roxas was waiting for Xion at her locker to walk home together. He figured she had left his twin and decided to leave without her. Just as he was about to leave, Xion bump into him. Roxas looked down to see Xion; her face was covered with tears.

"Xion, what happened?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"You were right," she said between sobs. "He was using me, to hit another girl." She got up and broke into a run.

He got up and looked at the direction where she was heading. _What did you do Ven… _at that moment, Namine ran pass him. That's when it hit him. He stomped angrily to the gym.

* * *

><p>Roxas entered the gym and pinned Ventus to the wall. His hand clench onto his neck as he shouted. "How could you do this to Xion?"<p>

Ven struggled to breathe while saying, "Because I don't like her!"

"Then why Namine? You know I like her!" Roxas tighten his grip on Ven's neck.

"Because you're not good enough for her!" Roxas's grip on him softens.

"what do you mean?"

"If Namine's with you, she'll be in danger. You won't be able to protect her. You can't even protect yourself!" Hearing that, Roxas release his grip.

Ven cough a few times before saying, "see you at the dinner table, **brother**."

Once Ven left, Roxas collapse to the ground. Was he really that useless?

* * *

><p>"Xion! Xion! Xion!" Namine tried to catch up to her. She places her hand on Xion's shoulder but to get push to the ground by her.<p>

"How could you do this to me?" Xion yelled at Namine. Her sadness was now rage.

"I'm sorry." The blonde female apologize as tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

" Sorry no cure! If got cure what are police for?" I took in a deep breath to calm myself. "Consider our friendship over." With that said I left her alone on the ground and went home.

XPOV

After letting the cat out of the bag, I cried my heart out. While I was crying, I felt two strong arms hug me. It felt warm and comforting. It made me feel so much better. I really wish I could stay in his arms forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I finish it! Just before my birthday! I'm so happy! I can be the same age as everyone else in my class! If you think it took long, don't blame me. My computer broke or else I'll update it yesterday. Next chapter is most likely school or sleepover. Some of you might have guess the incident since I said it in the 1 chapter. If you read it after the 2 chapter, I have replace it and everything became a little weird. Hehe.

I kind of ran out of words so i directly translat from chinese. Like 'tears were like beads falling from a broken bead chain' and 'wind beside your ear'.

Thank you readers: Princess Nexda The Wise, Nikolas Sur, g-peachy-chan, delphigirl689.


	4. sleepover

A/N: sorry for the wait my com went for fixing and when it came back it didn't have a freaking Microsoft word! *scream* I don't think I'll complete my Rion day one-shot in time for Rion day… anyway back to the story!

* * *

><p>XPOV<p>

I pounded my fist on Kairi's white wooden door. The door open and I was greeted with an angry red head.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Kairi whined. "Because it is long and annoying." I grumbled. The crimson head blinked at me twice before looking at her doorbell and back to me. "It's not long." "It last for 1 fucking minute and 35 freaking seconds! It only stops when you open the door and you always wait till the last few keys!" I snapped.

Kairi rolled her eyes and continued "Just come in your late." "Well better late than never." I smiled.

I found everyone in the TV room with their sleeping bag all lay out so you can barely see the floor. I looked around before asking "Where's Ventus?" Kairi smirk and whisper something beside my ear. "Woo, looks like someone still have a thing for him." I shot her a glare.

"His at home studying for a test." Roxas said as he bites onto his sea salted ice-cream. "Hey Xion." The sun kiss blonde continued before sitting down on the sofa next to his cousin who was playing with Kairi's pink and white PS3 which have a mog on it.

"Hey." I replied. And I thought Roxas would be the one at home studying. Guess it's cause Namine is here and Ventus isn't. This means Roxas have Namine all to himself. Oh Roxas you sly dog.

Okay now its official, everyone is in the TV room.

"GIVE ME THAT STUPID CAMERA!"

"NEVER!"

After the shouting and screaming, there were a few thuds before two boys landed at the foot of the staircase behind the TV room.

Oh come on! Who else is here but not in the TV room?

Olette came running down the stairs to find a dirty blonde fighting with a plum boy to get a camera. "Stop fighting already!" Olette scolded trying to break up the fight.

"What's with all the noise?" Riku asked while drying his dam platinum hair with a towel.

"Fighting over a camera I thi-" my eyes widen when I saw a half naked Riku. "W-why are you, you known, HALF NAKED!" I emprise the last two words while trying to hide my blush. Sure I've seen my brother half naked but this is different.

"got kick out of my house by my brother and someone took my shirt while I was bathing." While Riku was talking, Sora was trying to hide his laugher. The albino hair boy walked over to the sofa and grabbed the burnet's head.

"Tell me where my shirt is or I'll break your skull." Riku threatened.

Sora was holding back his laughter while pointing at Roxas with trembling fingers. My azure orbs grew wide with shock. "Roxas? You were helping him?"

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Sora snapped, finally stopped laughing. I looked to him and mouthed the words 'shut the fuck up' only to receive a glare from Kairi.

Roxas took the ice-cream stick out of his mouth and craned his neck in a funny position to face me upside down. "I was bored and Sora promised me 5 sea-salted ice-creams." Roxas replied, putting the ice-cream stick back into his mouth making it look like he was smoking. Guess I can't fight with that but still, "You do know he keep empty promises right?" "DO NOT!" Sora yelled. "DO TO!" I yelled back.

Just as I was about to punch him in the face, someone holed me back. "There is enough fighting here!" I turned around to see an angry Kairi. That's when I realise Hayner and Pence were still fighting over that stupid camera. The crimsons head stomped over to Hayner and Pence and snatch the camera away from Pence's hand. "And what the hell is this?" Kairi glance at the screen before giggling. Hayner immediately jumped up to get it back but Kairi took it away from his grasp.

Back to half naked Riku.

Riku turn his attention back to Roxas after seeing the dirty blonde try aimlessly to get back the camera from red head. He knew he didn't have to threaten the blonde like what he did to his cousin. "Roxas, where is my freaking shirt?" Riku ask as he took the ice-cream stick out of Roxas's mouth and threw it towards his back which, unluckily, hit me on the head. Man that's disgusting! I mean Roxas has been sucking on that thing for who knows how long and all his saliva is there! It's like someone spit on your head! It sickens me to the core. Roxas pointed to Kairi's old grandfather's clock. "There." He answered bluntly.

I knew this was my chance to get even with Riku so ran to the grandfather clock with Riku close behind me. Open it and took out a black hoodie and threw it out the window. I look back at Riku; his emerald eyes were wide with shock and horror. "Xion, those aren't my clothes." The albino boy said uneasily. Hmm, now that I think of it that hoodie did look familiar. Just then, Kairi shirked.

"**WHAT THE FUCK! XION! THAT'S AXEL'S HOODIE!"**

Oooooh. That explains so much. It's Axel's hoodie. Ok. Ok. **Shit**.

I immediately look out of the window with Kairi and Riku following me. Oh we're on the 2nd floor by the way. We would have pick it up but it was sinking in mud so ya.

"What am I going to do? Axel is going to kill me!" Kairi asked.

"Kill you? He's going to kill me! I was the one who threw it out the window!" I corrected.

"Hold on a sec, pyromaniac gym teacher is your brother?" Riku questioned.

"No." the red head snapped. I elbowed her at the side. Well it would be at the side if I looked. I ended up elbowing her at her stomach. She clenched her stomach in pain before correcting herself. "Maybe."

The answer is obviously yes she just don't want people to know she has a brother who likes to burn things.

"I got it!" Hayner cheered as he holds up a camera that was once in Kairi's hand. "Ya ya ya. Whatever." Kairi said, eyes finally detach from where the hoodie had land. "You got the camera I got the photo." With a smirk on her face, walked away. "Time for Truth or Dare." Hayner stare at her dumbfounded with his mouth agape. He must be thinking _wow she is smarter than she looks._

That's when something hit me. "Why were you wearing Axel's clothes?"

"Cause Kairi thinks my clothes are out of style and threw them away." Oh. That sucks.

* * *

><p>I took out my black hoodie (same as Axel's) which have an organization XIII symbol on the left chest at the back is my name with XIV under it. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle.<p>

I made my way down the stairs and to the living room where everyone is seated in a circle. Roxas was also wearing his hoodie but unlike me, his hood was on.

"Hey Xion," Kairi called. "Why don't you give Axel you hoodie?"

"Why should I? Why not Roxas? He's a guy." I counted. "You were the one who threw it out the window."

"… …"

"Ok! Let's start the game!" the blonde girl who had not spoken once since my arrival spun the bottle which stopped in front of me.

"True or dare?"

Since Kairi is the one asking the question, if I choose dare she would want me to pick Axel's hoodie so I choose "True."

"Ok. If you can save one thing, not human, in a fire what would it be?"

"The Thalassa Shell I got when I first went to Destiny Island." Once I finished, I saw Riku faceplam himself. Wonder why? I spin the bottle and it stop at Hayner. "True or Dare?"

"Dare!" He had pride in his voice.

I smirk. "Get out there and get me Axel's hoodie!" "WHAT!"

He grumbled as he walked out to get the hoodie. Few minutes later, he came back with a muddy and stinky hoodie in hand which he dropped on Kairi thus making her go berserk.

"That's for not giving me the photo!"

"What was that photo of?" Sora asked. Just as Kairi was about answer, Hayner covered her mouth with his muddy hand causing Kairi to go crazier. "Well it's-" Pence was cut off by Olette who was struggling to cover his mouth.

While Olette and Hayner struggle to keep Pence and Kairi quiet, Sora and Roxas were taking to each other with their eyes. After a few eye expression, Roxas roll his eyes as if to surrender and took the SM card out of Kairi's pocket and toss it to Sora who was holding on to Pence's camera. After inserting the SM card, Sora covered his mouth and gasp. "Hey everyone look!" The burnet yelled. I look to wards him to see a photo of Olette and Hayner kissing! No wonder Pence would not hand over the photo, if it came out on the school paper, it could sell millions!

Hayner"s face was as red as a tomato and so was Olette. Hayner took the camera and threw it out the window before spinning bottle. Pence freak out and ran out the door to look for it. Just as Kairi was about to go change, bottle stopped in front of her. "True or dare?"

"Dare! Since I heard you mutter 'true, true, true'." Once Kairi ended her sentence, a devilish grin appeared on the blonde's face.

"Don't shower or change your clothes until the game ends."

Kairi stood there staring at Hayner, her sapphire eyes twitching. After a few seconds, she sat down trembling, feeling the disgusting brown solution leak down her body. All those germs crawling all over her. Hayner let out an evil laugh of victory.

Namine helped Kairi spin the bottle which stopped at Sora.

"Dare!" the burnet yelled. This time, it was Kairi's turn to have a devilish grin plastered on her face. "Eat my leftovers." Honestly speaking, eating her leftovers isn't so bad.

Sora chuckle as he walked to the kitchen and eat what was inside a black pot.

"So how is it?" the red head ask.

"It's soft, chewy- in short it's nice." Sora said with a warm smile. "You know you should not waste f-"

"It's frog." Kairi cut him off.

Sora stood there in pure shock before dumping everything on the table and ran up to the toilet. Everyone in the circle busted into laugher including Roxas. Pence came at that moment with a muddy camera with little sparks. "So what did I miss?"

"Y-you m-miss, haha, Sora e-eating a frog!" I said in between laughs.

After we all calmed down, Kairi cheered. "It's 11! It's finally 11! I can go change now! While I'm changing, everyone to the TV room for the horror movie marathon!"

* * *

><p>Everyone squeezed into the sofa which could only sit four. Sora had the remote but had no clue which channel had the horror movie marathon. Everyone was screaming and shouting the channels so it was noisy and crowd. Thank god Kairi on the air conditioner or I would have died of heat stroke.<p>

"What's going on?" Kairi ask now clean and fresh. "we're figuring out what channel is it." I said, pushing pence off of me. It's amazing how much strength you'll have when you're angry.

Kairi rolled her eyes and took the remote from Sora and switch it to the right channel.

Immediately when the channel switch, everyone squeeze together. I put on my hood so when it gets scary, I just need to use it to block my view. The good thing about the ghost popping out randomly is that when people get scared, they fall off the sofa so you got more space.

11.50pm

Only 6 people left on the sofa and the rest were hiding behind it. Sora, Kairi and Namine were all freaked out. Riku and I were enjoying ourselves criticizing the show like how the blood was so fake or that the ghost was not scary enough. And Roxas was happy to have Namine clinging onto him. I wonder who will last to the very end?

12.30pm

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Sora had already left to go somewhere else to sleep. They complained that we were too noisy and it would be impossible to sleep in the same room as us. Roxas was laughing at some of me and Riku's comments and I must admit, some of them are really stupid.

"I'm gonna turn in since Namine fell asleep on me. You two better not stay up until too late." With that said Roxas picked Namine up bridal style and left the room.

1.54am

RPOV

The 1st movie ended and it was already late so I thought I'll turn in too but that's when I realized that Xion was clinging onto me while sleeping like what happen to Namine and Roxas. I tried to loosen her grip on me but she'll just tighten it. I sigh in defeat. It was hard to get a blanket with the raven head clinging onto me but I manage. I lay her down next to me on the sofa. I planted a kiss on her forehead and muttered to her a goodnight. She gave me one of her beautiful and flawless smile before cuddling closer to me.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it a bit funnier since my last chapter suck. It was a rush. I was trying to finish it before the computer crush again. Anyway, I feel rather disappointed that no one reviewed. I know I'm not a good writer that's why I put in extra effort into writing this chapter. I'll also put this story on hiatus for a while so I can complete crying hearts, a one-shot about Roxas and Namine. Another thing is, school's starting so I'll be updating slower. Lastly, if no one reviews this chapter, I'll drag the hiatus. *evil laugh* but no one really care if I don't update right?


End file.
